


Friends Like Steve

by What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Found Family, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not Beta Read, POV Tony Stark, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests/pseuds/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests
Summary: The moment Tony realizes that he is going to be okay and happy.--I found this on my laptop, and updated it for 2020. Happy New Year!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Friends Like Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is one scene, from a story that I never finished. It does not address the hardships and reality of being homeless or disowned. I hope it does not seem like I am glorifying something painful! 
> 
> TW: Homophobic trash parent disowns their child

Its New Year’s Eve, and for the first time, Tony is spending the holiday alone. He has no fancy parties to go to, no lawyers to call. His black boxers, shamelessly stolen from Rhodey’s closet, are soft and exquisitely boring. The living room windows are all open, but nobody is going to complain. The heat in their building has been set to blast, and unfortunately, the landlord refuses to fix it. It’s just too warm for pants.

Still, he’s incredibly comfortable. 

He’s also incredibly drunk. 

Two years ago, Tony was outed by Tiberius Stone, vindictive ex-boyfriend and all around shit bag. He welcomed 2018 by crying in Jarvis’s car, homeless and still dressed in a suit, Howard's death threats fresh on his mind. Unfortunately, cutting ties resulted in some legal problems as well, and 2019 didn’t start off much better. Tony doesn't want to imagine what life would be like, If it wasn’t for Jarvis and Rhodey.

But now, Tony is thriving, perched on the edge of what promises to be a good year. He can feel the victorious grin stretch across his face, razor sharp as he stares blankly at the ceiling fan. His father would probably laugh, knowing Tony enrolled in a community college, but he gets to choose his own future now. And thanks to Jarvis, former babysitter and father in all but name, he’s doing a pretty good job. 

He’s subletting from his best friend Rhodey, while the man is serving overseas. He’s still terrible at doing chores, but he pays his bills on time, and has a job at a local garage. He even managed to make friends with the shy biology student down the hall. And with Bruce, came several more friends. 

Friends like Steve.

Tony can’t see his face right now, but he knows he looks dopey, thinking about his new favorite person. His wonderful, sweet boyfriend. Steve Rogers is kind, patient, stubborn, and snarky as hell. The goofball looks like a linebacker, but he’s got a marshmallow heart. They cry together over Disney movies, when no one else is looking, and they're even going on a date to see Frozen, next week.

From somewhere outside, Tony hears shouting, as the countdown begins to start. Lazily, he lifts his purple coffee mug in a toast to the ceiling, trying desperately not to spill the wine. Maybe it’s too early to say, but for the first time, Tony thinks he’s found the right people. He’s terrified of messing up, of course, and it’s taken him awhile to realize Jarvis was right about therapy. But right now, it’s a Tuesday night, and the apartment complex is full of life, college students recovering from finals week and family dinners. Surrounded by the sounds of cheering people, Tony thinks he might be on the right track. 

So, sure, he wishes Steve was here right now. He wishes their friends could be here too. But it’s worth the wait. With everyone's hectic schedules, they’re going to have a party on the weekend. Steve will pick him up, in a car full of their friends, and they’ll all go to a drag show downtown. Then they’ll come home, to somebody’s apartment, and play stupid board games with green jello shots. 

Tony will have fun. And hopefully, if he's really lucky, Howard will have nightmares about it.


End file.
